


Trust?

by ThisGuy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuy/pseuds/ThisGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz may have lied to get Jemma to finally agree to go on a date with Skye after having a crush on her for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment.  
> I will try to get the second chapter up soon. Hope you like it, it's not beta'd because I have no friends :P anyway thinks for reading.

"No Fitz I already told you, I'm not going to ask Skye on a date."   
Jemma said going slightly pink,  
"Why not? I thought you said you liked her."  
"I do. it's just, what if she says no that would make it very uncomfortable around the lab, where would I take her, and what would I wear?"   
"Jemma." Fitz sharply cut her off,  
"your rambling again."  
"I know I'm sorry I just really like her, she one of my best friends, and... What if I ruin it all by asking her out."  
"Fine how about this, either you tell her... or, I get to set you up on a blind date."  
"No way. do you remember what happened last time?"  
"Yeah you had fun."  
"No we went to a club and she left half way though the date and went to go have drinks with someone else."  
(This was obviously a terrible idea.)   
"Oh... don't worry it will be tremendously better this time.  
I think I may have the perfect girl for you."  
Mumbling she replied,  
"...Okay fine but who would you have in mind?"  
With a goofy smile he said.  
"I can't tell you that, or it wouldn't be a Blind date would it."  
She just glared at him.  
After a moment, he became serious and said. "Okay il give you her first name..." Leaning in towards her he whispered, "Daisy."  
He turned away quickly while pulling out his phone to go though the contacts. "Daisy?" I remember that name from somewhere.  
She did.  
four months ago,  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
"Simmons, this is Dai-Skye, she goes by Skye he corrected."  
Looking up from her tablet, she feels her hart start to beat a little bit faster.   
"My god she's beautiful." thinks Jemma.  
"Umm Simmons..." Asks Fitz,   
"Oh quite right yes, hello Skye it's so lovely to meet you." She greeted.  
"I'm Dr.Simmons, I'm head of the chemistry research lab here at Shield industry's." She extends her hand.  
"Well hello Simmons, I'v actually just started working here a few weeks back, doing firewall instillation, and to check your networks security."   
I'm sure we will be working, closely in the coming weeks .  
"Oh really, why do you say that?" whispers Jemma swallowing the lump in her throat,  
"Oh well I just finished the over at the physics department, and I'm coming to chem next.  
Why is there a problem?  
Do you not like people digging around your search history ?"  
Leaning in she whispers "hey don't worry if I find any porn I won't tell anyone"    
Gasping, Jemma's face turns slightly pink "don't be absurd. I would never watch something like... That at work. "   
"So what your saying, is you do watch it?" Skye asks with one eyebrow raised.  
Jemma go's beet red and Fitz finally being merciful cut in. "hey Skye there's Bobbie didn't you want want me to introduce you?"  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
Needless to say, she ended up getting a full time job at Shield.  
As a tech, that goes from lab to lab checking security.  
Back to present day  
_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
Fitz walk off to text Daisy  
@10:59  
Fitz: hey Skye I was wondering, would you go on a blind date with this girl I know?  
Skye: maybe who?  
Fitz: does no one understand how BLIND date work...  
Skye: haha fine when?  
Fitz: umm.. Let me check  
Skye: lol k  
@11:09  
Fitz: she says whenever...  
Skye: hahaha okay  
Fitz: how about 12:30?  
Skye: Today?  
Fitz: yeah...  
Skye: ... Sure  
Skye: where?  
Fitz: you know that Chinese place on S 5th?  
Skye: oh yeah sure  
Skye: 12:30 right?  
Fitz: yeah  
Skye: okay tell her il see her there   
Skye: what's her name   
Fitz: Jemma.  
Skye: is she cute?  
Fitz: I guess  
\---------------------------------------  
12:15  
Jemma: Fitz when she going to be here?  
Fitz: she said shes on her way   
Fitz: goodluck :3  
Jemma: what's with the :3 face you never use that face   
Jemma: Fitz what did you do?  
Jemma: Fffiiiiittzzz  
Jemma: Leopold. What. Did. You. Do.  
Jemma: Fitz answer  
Jemma: Fitz...  
Jemma: fine.  
\---------------------------------------  
She impatiently wait and at 12:36 she hears the bell on the door ring,  and a voice say I'm here to meet a Jemma.

"Oh My God, Oh My God."


End file.
